Harry Potter and How it all Ends
by iluvpottering
Summary: Harry thinks back over his summer after the events of his 6th year. With detemination, he does what he must do. HBP spoilers.


The night wind blew heavily through the trees that inhabited the Forbidden Forest. Harry Potter, "The Chosen One", was leaning against a tree lost in thought. 

The war had begun at the end of his last term.

Harry had gone to the Burrow after Dumbledore's funeral for Bill and Fluer's wedding.

Then all hell broke loose.

Harry sucked in a breath as he remembered that day. Everything was perfect, well, as perfect as it could be. Then Death Eaters showed up. In a matter of minutes, seven people were dead. Then their was silence. Harry had been sitting beside Hermione while the ceremony was taking place. Then the next thing he knew he was searching frantically for Ginny, praying she was not injured.

Thankfully, Ginny was safe, but she was far from alright. Harry found her kneeled beside her mother. Molly Weasley was dead.

Harry noticed a unicorn coming out into the glen and drinking some water as he stood there in the dark.

Harry started to tick off those that had been killed that day. Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Fluer Weasley, Professor Magonagal, and Kingsley Shaklebock.

Harry shook his head trying to clear away the memories that were plaguing him.

As bad as that day was, it was far from the worse day he would have to go through.

Harry couldn't stop his mind from returning to the memories he tried so desperately to keep hidden in the deep recesses of his mind. Hoping he could simply forget them.

The Burrow wasn't safe after the attack, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went back to Hogswart. The ministry was to appoint a new headmaster before the start of term. No one knew, except for Hagrid, that they were there.

Hermione researched the restricted section, Harry went off to the room of requirement to practice dueling and read up on dark magic, Ron kept track of all of the attacks. Ginny practiced with Harry.

After a couple weeks of researching Tom Riddle's attacks from his early days, they were able to pinpoint what three of the horcruxes were.  
One was the necklace, then Hufflepuff's cup, and the third was the trophy for Tom Riddle's special services to the school. They were stumped on what the fourth horcrux was.

Harry laughed bitterly out loud then spoke. "I can't believe we couldn't figure out what the fourth horcrux was. My bloody scar holds a piece of that scum's soul. I'm so ready to end this, end it all. I'm tired of going on, there's nothing left for me now."

Harry's eyes betrayed him as tears began to fall. His mind kept thrusting painful memories to his conscience.

The day that Hermione died. She had worked out how to get the cup. Tom Riddle hid it in Burkes shop in knockturn alley. It was sitting on a top shelf, but there was wards around it. Hermione noticed ruin symbols in different places through out the store. It took her a while but she broke the curses surrounding the cup, she just hadn't planned on dying when she actually touched it.

Harry destroyed the cup, while Ron was in shock with Ginny trying to console him.

Another painful memory, the day Ron died. He was able to take the trophy out of the case, but he couldn't destroy it. Ron remembered how Harry had shown them how Tom Riddle had rearranged his name to spell out I am Lord Voldemort. Ron transfigured Tom's name on the cup to say Lord Voldemort. A green gaseous spray came out of the trophy, as soon as Ron breathed in the scent, he fell over dead.

Harry destroyed the trophy, while Ginny was in shock.

Harry walked away from the tree as his mind wanted to go to Ginny. He really didn't think he could survive thinking about her right now. It was Ginny who remembered the locket at Grimmald Place. It was Ginny who died while destroying the locket.

Harry didn't have to destroy that one. Harry had a few minutes with Ginny before she died. He held her, told her he loved her more than anything in the world, and asked her why was she leaving him.

She told him that she knew what the fourth horcrux was and she couldn't bear to live knowing it had to be destroyed. She told him how much she loved him and that he was the fourth horcrux, his scar had to be destroyed.

She had smiled before she died telling him she would see him on their next adventure and that everyone would be waiting for him.

Harry knelt down by the brook that the unicorn had drank from. He took a deep breath and concentrated on all the love he had for those who had died helping him. He mainly concentrated on the love that filled his heart for Ginny.

A calm strength settled over Harry as he stood. His face set with determination, he left the forest and apparated to Godrics Hollow.

Harry knew this would be the place it would end at. For him, it began here and it would end here.

He knew he would not have to wait long, Voldemort wanted him dead just as much as Harry wanted Voldmorte dead.

And he was right.

"So, the prodigal son returns", said a voice that belonged to Voldemort.

Harry actually laughed, which didn't please Voldemort in the least.

'You find death funny, Potter."

"No, I actually will find death a relief, especially since I know I will take you with me."

"Fool boy, you can't kill me. I've taken steps to ensure that."

'Yes, yes. I know all about the horcruxes. Fortunately, they've all been destroyed."

Voldemort was visibly shaken, Harry could feel it in his scar.

"You lie."

"You think so, lets see, there was the diary, the ring, the necklace, the cup, and the trophy. And as I do so hope to die, so will your last horcrux. "

"I simply won't kill you then."

"To late."

As Harry said this he fired a barrier spell around Voldemort and himself. A spell that would let no one out alive.

"I knew all of those dark arts books would come in handy. I do believe you used this spell a lot on your victims, didn't you Tom."

Voldemort became enraged as he and Harry began to duel. The MOM knew when the spell was performed, so aurors had shown up. All they could do was look on in awe, as Harry and Voldemort battled to the end.

The remaining Weasleys were there also. They consisted only of Bill, Fred, and George.

Typical Fred and George, they went up to the edge of the barrier and yelled for Harry to kick his arse. They rooted Harry on till the final curses was sent and both laid dead on the ground.

The barrier disappeared and the aurors were allowed to approach the bodies.

As Fred and George approached Harry, they found it odd that he had a smile on his face. As their eyes traveled up to his forehead, they noticed it was bare. Nothing but smooth skin, no scar.


End file.
